


Something I Can't Resist

by zaleska



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there is so much kissing in this and im not even sorry, these two so cute together pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaleska/pseuds/zaleska
Summary: 5 different types of kisses shared between Chloe and Nathanael.





	Something I Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> so i found this list of different kisses and they are all quite funny imo 
> 
> http://community.sparknotes.com/2014/04/23/100-ways-to-kiss
> 
> feel free to request a kiss of your choice for me to write

 

 

**The Peck.** Pucker your lips and thrust. Pretend you’re a hungry baby chicken and your lover’s face is made of sweetcorn, if it helps.

  
  


Chloe flung herself across Nathanael’s lap and rested her arms gently on his shoulders while smiling calmly at him.

 

“When did you get here?” He removed his attention away from his sketch and rested his hands on her hips to keep her steady. “I thought you were coming over at 6.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, “it is six, genius. Glad to see you were so excited to see me this evening.”

 

She shifted on top of him pretending as if she were going to get up, and to her luck, he held her in place and gave out a chuckle. She turned to face him and pushed him backward on the small couch.

 

“Are we napping again today?” Nathanael asked with an easy-going smile. He kept both of his hands on her hips as she lay on him; he even slightly spread his legs so she would be a little more comfortable up there.

 

“No, I missed you too much all day for that,” she glared at him as if it was his fault her father had brought her to various outings that day instead of sending her to school.

 

He raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“You know, if you weren’t glaring I would take that statement as adorable.”

 

“Excuse you, I am always adorable!”

 

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

 

He flipped them over so he was on top of her and quickly pressed his lips to her cheek, enjoying the smile she was trying to fight. He gave her multiple more small kisses around the area. Making sure to skip her mouth he moved his lips across the bridge of her nose and to the other cheek.

 

This brought some giggling out of his girlfriend, while she squirmed under him and had his collar in her fists to keep him close.

 

He moved his quick kisses up to her forehead. Her his sometimes tickled his nose but he didn’t really mind that because it was Chloe and playing with her like this was so fun he didn’t want to stop.

 

“Okay, okay, I get it you can stop now. I’m cute, not bird seed,”  she tilted her face upward to stare at him, both of them smiling brightly. “Didn’t you miss me too?”

 

He let out an incredulous laugh at her question and let himself fall to squish in beside her on his couch.

 

“Well, duh.”

  
  


* * *

  


**The Hollywood Kiss.** Place one hand around your lover’s waist, the other on her back, and dip her into a kiss so hard it looks like you’re trying to steal her teeth. A successful completion of this kiss will suck all the color out of a room, rendering it black and white for 90 minutes.

 

 

 

“If you wanna be an artist, why are you going to a photography exhibit? That makes zero sense,” Chloe huffed as she put on her jacket. “Shouldn’t you like be looking at paintings.”

 

Nathanael breathed out a silent laugh at her statement, “art doesn’t have to be paintings Chloe, they can be photos too. In fact, I learned how to draw by taking photos of things first of all and then developed my style.”

 

He watched Chloe roll her eyes at his explanation and saw her lips move in a whispered rant that clearly only she could hear. Nathanael knew she hated galleries because they often required that people visiting be relatively silent and respectful inside them. Something she struggled greatly with.

 

Well, most of the time anyway. He found she could do it if he asked super nicely or made a gesture.

 

Which gave him a super good idea on how to lighten her mood.

 

“I could show you my favourite photograph if you like,” he asked in false shyness. “It’s a reference I’ve always wanted to try out.”

 

She glanced at it him through the full-length mirror she was double checking her lipstick with. “Sure thing, wait, what were you planning on referencing on?”

 

He smirked and swiftly walked to her, placed one hand in-between her shoulder blades and the other on her hip. He kicked the back of one her high heels softly, so she would gracefully fall back into his arms.

 

She looked up at him slightly shocked and offended, but before she could speak he kissed her as hard as he could. It took exactly half a second for her to return the kiss. He didn’t use his tongue to kiss her, this time, he just moved his lips against hers as hard and as fast as he could without hurting her.

 

As usual, with kissing Chloe, Nathanael found that he physically couldn’t bring himself to want to stop. The way her hand was softly caressing his wrist at her hip, and how her lips were so soft but kept up with the rough kiss, and how they just fit to so perfectly together she made him want to physically melt because she was 100% his soulmate and he is so in love.

 

 

* * *

 

**The Frankenstein Kiss.** Frankenstein was the name of the doctor, not the monster. A lot of people get that wrong. Explain this to your lover, then see if they still want to kiss you.

 

 

“Of course, you pick a black and white movie you damn hipster,” Chloe teased him with a smirk on her face. She rested her head on his shoulder as she curled up against his side, with a bowl of M&M’s on her knee.

 

“Nothing artsy, don’t worry, it was probably considered trashy back in its day,” he replied as the movie started.

 

“I can’t kiss you while that ugly monster is on the screen, seriously, Frankenstein needs some botox in my opinion.”

 

Nathanael sighed.

 

“Actually, that’s a common misconception. You see, Frankenstein is actually Victor Frankenstein’s name as he is known professionally as Doctor Frankenstein and the monster is his creation and usually called ‘daemon’ or ‘devil’ it is not ever known as ‘Frankenstein’ in the story,” Nathaniel looked down at Chloe to see her looking up at him in disbelief at the statement.

 

Realising he had probably nerded out too hard for her, he tried to save the moment, “so, still wanna make-out?”

 

The only action he saw that night was a piece of candy being flicked at his forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The Trouble-Bubble.** Blow the biggest, pinkest chewing gum bubble you can, then explode it against your crush’s mouth. Uh-oh! Guess you gotta kiss your way out of it.

 

 

“Hey, Nath! Guess what!” Chloe ran up to him excitedly as he entered her large bedroom.

 

He looked at her up and down for a solid minute, in case she had altered her appearance in any way or bought a new article of clothing. When he couldn’t see anything different he asked, “what?”

 

She stepped right up close to him and blew a large bubble with the gum she chewing in his face until it popped all over his chin and lips, while there were a few strings attaching to the gum that also splattered on her face.

 

Smirking she simply stated, “you got something on your lips, honey.”

 

“Are you seriously using pick up lines on me?” He gave her a dull look but only received a bright smile in return.

 

She raised a hand to the back of his head to try and tug his face to hers. “Oh, c’mon.” She batted her eyelashes at him and had a ridiculous smile that was covered in pink goo.

 

Nathanael rolled his eyes and leaned in any way for an incredibly messy and gross kiss, which tasted rather fantastic despite that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The Snapchat.** Kiss for 10 seconds or less, then deny it ever happened.

 

 

The class was crowded round Nathanael’s desk, giving random suggestions to what an end of term art piece should look like. Every suggestion put out there was immediately shot down by Chloe and given a valid reason for it other than she didn’t like it. Which surprised most people in the room, but didn’t stop them from arguing with her when she was being too mean.

 

“Well, what about we just have a picture of all of us with our handprints on it? That’s kinda cute,” Alya suggested, keeping a record of most things being discussed to put up on the school blog. Some people agreed with her but, once again Chloe spoke up.

 

“Well, then it’s not something Nathanael created, idiot,” She rolled her eyes and went back to filing her nails and ignoring the dirty looks sent her way.

“Somehow, Chloe, you’re actually right about everything said so far, but you also haven’t given in any suggestions for this,” Adrien spoke softly, knowing that one wrong word could potentially cause a storm.

 

“That’s because he didn’t ask for suggestions. Nathanael specifically said he _would_ create a piece for the class before the end of term, not that he needed help in what _to_ create for the end of term,” she looked up at Adrien and then round at her classmates. “I don’t know where you all got that idea from.”

 

There were a couple seconds of awkward silence as the class took their time to think about the fact that she was actually right and had been all afternoon. The moment was interrupted by Nathanael’s phone beeping.

 

“Sorry, I gotta go my mom’s outside,” he gathered his things into his back and quickly stood up. “But, uh, thanks for the ideas everyone. I can probably use some of them as inspiration for comics, to be honest.”

 

As everyone said a quick goodbye and dispersed into their own little groups to talk, Chloe walked up to Nathanael to say a subtle, quiet goodbye and quickly to then return to her seat.

 

“So, will I see yo-”

 

She was interrupted by Nathanael suddenly placing his lips on hers in a gentle kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them affectionately, pressing her lips back against his. Chloe sighed softly and moved her lips slowly as Nathaniel’s arms wrapped around her waist.

 

She forgot how loving he could get when she complimented or defended his art to other people.

 

When they pulled back from each other's lips and let the other go they said goodbye and turned to go on their respective ways, when they noticed their entire class were looking at the two with wide eyes.

 

“Oh, my god, you two just kissed,” Sabrin breathed out, all the books she was previously holding now scattered across the middle aisle of the classroom.

 

“What? No, we didn’t,” Chloe feigned confusion and put her hands on her hips in aggression. “You should really stop reading YA romance.”

 

“No, you guys just kissed for exactly ten seconds,” Max announced, looking down at his watch and then between Chloe and Nathanael.  “The exact reason why is still to be discovered and considered as you two interact with each other for less than 5% of the school day.”

 

“I think you need some new glasses, Max. I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Nathanael coolly walked past all of his classmates and out the door leaving everyone to stare expectantly at Chloe.

 

All they got was a shrug and a complaint about how the school heating makes her frizzy.

**Author's Note:**

> hashtagchatnoir.tumblr.com


End file.
